Usuario discusión:Nico Glielmi
¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido(a) a The Walking Dead Wiki!. Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Blog:Nico Glielm. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. ~-- RoR-El (Discusión) 14:50, julio 2, 2012 RE: Imágenes de los personajes Hola! Yo las saco del cómic puesto que no existen muchas imágenes en la red y selecciono solo aquellas partes que parecen más relevantes para evitar violar algún tipo de derechos de autor. Pero puedes probar buscar en la Wiki en inglés, he visto que allí han subido muchas imágenes recientemente. ~RoR-El 06:12 03 jul 2012 (UTC) RE: Imágenes Nico! Abre la página de la foto, dale click abajo donde dice añadir categoría (casi al terminar la página) y escribí esto Imágenes del Videojuego (te recomiendo copiar/pegar, es más rápido). Prueba con esta imagen para ver si te sale: http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Game_9.jpg. RoR-El (discusión) 02:58 29 jul 2012 (UTC) :Si es normal. Si le das click en "ver toda la actividad" vas a ver todas las ediciones. Ya vi que te salió a la primera! Felicitaciones! :D RoR-El (discusión) 03:07 29 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Nico una ultima cosa! Para los personajes del cómic añadeles la palabra cómic al final así: Imágenes de Carl Grimes cómic. Así los tenemos bien diferenciados.RoR-El (discusión) 04:10 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Ideas Hola Nico Glielmi! Gracias por las sugerencias! No entiendo muy la idea del blog del mes. Se elegiría con una votación o como? Lo de el color de ojos me parece un poco irrelevante. Para la tercera sugerencia, podríamos agregar esa información en la parte de notas y además añadir el antagonista: Por ejemplo: Protagonista: Rick y su grupo (y en otra línea) Antagonista: Shane, Caminantes, La horda, etc. Muy buenas ideas! RoR-El (discusión) 13:21 31 jul 2012 (UTC) :Si Nico adelante! buenas ideas! RoR-El (discusión) 13:56 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Categoría de Imágenes WOW! Felicitaciones! Veo que le pusiste mucho empeño a la categorización de imágenes! Buen trabajo y muchísimas gracias! Un consejo: si solo salen partes del personaje como un brazo, una pierna; o no se ve bien al personaje porque ésta en el fondo, lo mejor sería que solo categorices la imagen con el personaje que tiene prominencia.. :) RoR-El (discusión) 14:44 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Caminantes Nico no te preocupes! Ese caminante ya está en la lista, es el mismo que atacó a Jimmy. RoR-El (discusión) 19:57 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Tmb agregue otra imagen espero que te sirva RE: Ideas Hola Nico! Sí, solamente sigue con lo de las frases.. Del resto me encargo yo por el momento! RoR-El (discusión) 11:05 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Nico solamente quiero preguntarte donde aparece la llave fransesa Capitulo Vatos, al medio de dos zombies, la uso Merle segun parece Gracias Re: Imágenes del cómic en los números Hola Nico. Lo que pasa con las imágenes del cómic es que están protegidas por copyright y no podemos abusar de ellas. Por eso no me animo a poner muchas imágenes del cómic dentro de la wikia y trato de cuidar mucho ese aspecto, colocando solo aquellas que pueden servir a modo ilustrativo en las páginas de los personajes. Es una buena idea, pero los usuarios podrían abusar y terminar subiendo todo el cómic. Solo por eso le digo que no a tu idea esta vez :=) --RoR-El (discusión) 19:01 9 ago 2012 (UTC) ola Nico es verdad que Rick va a morir en el comic 102 Donde lo viste? Bueno la verdad que no se, pero algunas osas indican que muere en el 103, pero Kirkman a dicho que Rick va a vivir un tiempo mas. En mi opinión creo que podria morir en el 103. Suerte amigo cualquier cosa preguntale a RoR-El NECESITO TU AYUDA , IN BIEN ESTES HABLA CON MIGO Simon Caldas (discusión) 13:55 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Macon Hola Nico. La verdad no recuerdo ninguna tienda. Al llegar a Macon creo que el grupo ronda la ciudad en busca de combustible y al poco tiempo los alcanzan los caminantes. Después Carley y Glenn los llevan directo a la farmacia, de ahí solamente salen para ir al motel y para recuperar las llaves del hermano de Lee. La verdad no me acuerdo. RoR-El (discusión) 17:53 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Re: Imágenes 3ra temporada Hola Nicolas. Las imágenes promocionales de la mayoría de los personajes aún no han salido. Solamente Rick, Daryl, Glenn y Michonne las tienen. Esperemos un poco más a que salgan todas, total ya no ha de faltar mucho. Las imágenes del videojuego las busco en Google y elijo las que tienen mejor calidad!. RoR-El (discusión) 18:01 12 sep 2012 (UTC) Títulos y actores Hola Nico. Las páginas del FB son hechas mayoritariamente por fans y están llenas de especulaciones. Tras una búsqueda exhaustiva durante toda la noche comprobé que efectivamente esos títulos, así como las sinopsis, no figuran en ningún otro sitio y por lo tanto no son de fiar y los voy a borrar. Si consigues algún link en inglés que compruebe que efectivamente son esos los títulos y las descripciones, siéntete libre de volver a agregarlas. Respecto a Harold y Manuel, tampoco hay confirmación oficial así que no podemos agregarlos aún. RoR-El (discusión) 13:16 15 sep 2012 (UTC) Nico veo tambien que te interesa el wiki creador de historias , creamos una juntos ? RE: Blogs Ok lo haré enseguida! Pero dame las opciones o al menos quienes son los que las escriben! RoR-El (discusión) 19:17 22 sep 2012 (UTC) :Listo! Fíjate en la página principal! RoR-El (discusión) 19:34 22 sep 2012 (UTC) hola nico, soy yo Alcaldar, te mando saludos hola Hey solo vengo para decirte que cuando puedas creeate un usuario donde te dije via chat adios . Re: Herramientas Hola Nico. No sé si sean éstas las herramientas que buscas: *'Cizalla:' Twd103 1838.jpg|tell it to the frogs Twd103 2417.jpg|tell it to the frogs T-Dog Vatos.jpg|vatos WD210_0846.jpg|18 Miles Out *'Palanca de hierro' 282_29_BDRip1080p_NOLIMITS-TEAM_2420.jpg|Guts *Kershaw Knive WD213_2223.jpg|Beside The Dying Fire respuesta para que sepas, nico, esas armas como el machete y eso, si lo piensas bien, se pueden usar como herramientas, el cuchillo de daryl lo puse como herramienta porque él lo uso en un momento para hacer flechas, y si lo piensas bien, todas las armas que encontró carl son de un hit de "HERRAMIENTAS" si, asi es, y otra cosa, no me importan los logros en lo más mínimo, yo contribuyo para ayudar, porque los logros no sirven de nada (eso es desde mi punto de vista) Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" (discusión) 20:30 30 sep 2012 (UTC) nueva categoría che nico, hice la categoría d collares que han aparecido en la serie, no se si esta bien que la haya creado, sino te parece bien decile a RoR-El y que la borre, yo la hice porque pensé que podría ser necesaria. Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" (discusión) 22:47 30 sep 2012 (UTC) RE: FACEBOOK Si adelante no hay problema! RoR-El (discusión) 00:08 1 oct 2012 (UTC) camioneta de shane ¿cual es la camioneta de shane? imagen por favor e info también, asi la hago. Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" (discusión) 00:49 1 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Plantillas De acuerdo! La tendré lista en algunos minutos! RoR-El (discusión) 23:47 1 oct 2012 (UTC) :Jaja! Adelante, si crees que así estará mejor organizada la sección de blogs, puedes categorizarla. Lo de las plantillas no es muy difícil, es solo cuestión de entender cómo funcionan! No tengo problema en enseñarte más adelante! RoR-El (discusión) 18:37 5 oct 2012 (UTC) las nuevas categorías che nico, a mi tambien se me había ocurrido lo de las categorías de historias de leo, las tuyas y eso, pero desgraciadamente lo intento y no se pueden agregar las entradas a cateorías, excepto cuando automáticamente se añaden a la categoría de Entradas, asi que no se puede. 'Hola' Hola holaaa pues ahora mismo me conecto ^^ vosotros tambien me caisteis bien jaja!! chauu Mitsuko-chan 17:40 7 oct 2012 (UTC)Hinata_13 Bueno Nico, me tengo que ir, te dejo este mensaje por que el maldito chat no funciona ¬¬ mañana le seguimos, bye!! RedfieldKennedy2236 (discusión) 02:05 8 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Cuchillo restante Hola Nico! Si únicamente en 18 miles out. Verdad que quedó mejor así?... Ah y buen trabajo con el Winchester 70, justo ayer me di cuenta que ese era el rifle que tenía Andrea en la bolsa y no el rifle de Dale! Felicitaciones por las páginas creadas! RoR-El (discusión) 11:38 9 oct 2012 (UTC) categorizar algo che nico, nose si es bueno hacer la categoría de revolveres, porque pienso que pistolas y revolveres son lo mismo, por eso no la hice, sino discutilo con RoR-El Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" (discusión) 18:40 9 oct 2012 (UTC) flashbacks antes de publicar mi parte tenes que comunicar en una entrada que vamos a hacer flashbacks, sino no van a entender y eso va a crear una reaccion en cadena que será seguida por ofensas y después por peleas. Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" (discusión) 21:37 9 oct 2012 (UTC) RE: Baneo Hola Nico. Si crees que es conveniente, adelante hazlo. Tú eres el moderador del chat y por lo tanto tu eres quien decide esas cosas :)- RoR-El (discusión) 19:22 10 oct 2012 (UTC) RE: FACEBOOK Hola Nico! Que te parece usar el logo de la wiki como firma? Este es el logo, está en formato png transparente osea que podrás colocarlo sobre las imágenes sin problema! Si, 104 MG! Felicidades! Vamos por más! Avísame si funciona el logo! RoR-El (discusión) 22:32 13 oct 2012 (UTC) RE: Ideas Me quitaste la idea de los dedos! jaja... Yo también tenía pensado comenzar a redactar esa clase de páginas ya que hay contenido para ello. Adelante, hazlo! Pero no pongas en el título "Relacion" sino solo los nombres: "Rick y Shane". Ubica los nombres por orden de importancia, por ejemplo Daryl es personaje principal y Carol recurrente, sería Daryl y Carol me entiendes? Y si son dos principales, por orden de quien aparece primero en los créditos Ej. Lori y Andrea, y así. Si también puedes comenzar a colocarla en la sección de notas del episodio, colócala en la primera línea para que se vea! La caja de herramientas puedes agregarla a la página de armas, debajo de armas blancas, ya que si las separamos los distintos apartados, la página de armas quedará muy vacía y será simplemente una página de categorías más. Si, el hacha de Lee y el rifle de Lilly necesitan trabajarse, aún no tengo tiempo por eso no las he revisado. Se lo encargó al creador de las páginas pero por lo visto no hizo mucho por ellas. RoR-El (discusión) 03:04 14 oct 2012 (UTC) RE: Disculpas Hola Nico! Pero quien te ha insultado? Porque no me avisaste antes lo que estaba ocurriendo! Y claro que eres un gran contribuidor de esta wiki! Sería una pena que nos abandones. RoR-El (discusión) 12:23 17 oct 2012 (UTC) :Realmente lo que necesito es que se clasifiquen las imágenes... Estaba a punto de lanzar un pedido a través del portal de la comunidad pero si no te molesta hacerlo, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda con eso! Estas son las imágenes que necesitan clasificarse http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Im%C3%A1genesSinCategorizar. Podrías empezar por las que corresponden al videojuego. RoR-El (discusión) 16:33 17 oct 2012 (UTC) ::No, únicamente imágenes del videojuego.. :D RoR-El (discusión) 16:40 17 oct 2012 (UTC) Disculpame por la edicion de tu usuario es que por lo que dicen de carl puse Proximo asesino a sueldo RE: Relación Lori-Rick comic Si es más amorosa, menos dramática y más sólida. La serie es drama/terror/acción, por es la relación de Rick y Lori varió mucho. RoR-El (discusión) 18:15 21 oct 2012 (UTC) :Ah eso! si adelante! no hay problema! RoR-El (discusión) 18:28 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Nuevo Estatus Hola Nico, sé que no estarás mucho tiempo en la wiki, pero igual te he asignado el rol de reversor junto con Leo. De esa manera podrán revertir fácilmente el vandalismo que ocurra en la wiki, dándole click al botón revertir que aparece en el historial de las páginas. RoR-El (discusión) 11:24 25 oct 2012 (UTC) : Es prácticamente lo mismo, a excepción de que el botón simplifica el procedimiento y revierte de manera directa la edición con solo apretarlo. RoR-El (discusión) 14:34 25 oct 2012 (UTC) RE: Borrado y Relaciones Hola Nico! Ya la borré! Y aún faltan muchas páginas de relaciones como Rick y Carol, Rick y Dale, Rick y Andrea!... RoR-El (discusión) 16:48 26 oct 2012 (UTC) RE:Chat Si todavia quieres hablar estare como a las 2 o 3 de la tarde. Ya estoyLuxrock (discusión) 15:50 30 oct 2012 (UTC) Te conectas?Luxrock (discusión) 16:30 17 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Caminantes Hola Nico! Perdón por responder hasta ahora! Esa posee unas plantillas muy complicadas que hasta a mi me cuesta entender, y se rompen con mucha facilidad! pero pásame las imágenes y las coloco sin problemas! RoR-El (discusión) 17:00 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Asunto sobre tu entrada de Killer Within hola nico, amigo, vengo a decirte que no improta si lo copiaste de algun lado o no, esos usuarios estan mal al sacarse toda la bronca que tienen de otra cosa sobre vos, por eso te defendí, y les deje un mensaje a los usuarios que te insultaron diciendoles que pueden opinar, pero que no insulten, y que eviten las peleas, en cuanto a vos, podes defenderte, pero no uses malas palabras como "vete a la mierda" como se lod ijiste a RoR-El o a algun usario en particular, porque son las malas palabras las que empiezan las peleas, no em estoy poniendo en tu contra, solo que no te enganches y que trates de ignorarlos, solo pensa que ellos deben tener vidas peores, y asi quizas te sientas mejor con vos mismo, es mas, les dije a esos usuarios que te mandaran una disculpa, se los dije amablemente, te apoyo en tu caso amigo (Y) si no se puede ver lo de la y entre paréntesis, quiero que sepas que quise poner un ñulgar, pero bueno, te apoyo hermano :) Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" (discusión) 22:29 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Relaciones, moderación, trabajos Hola Nico. Si, está excelente el parámetro de las sanciones. Por el momento no hay mucho que hacer en la wiki aparte de revertir las malas ediciones que realizan algunos usuarios (imágenes y spoilers falsos/irrelevantes de episodios futuros especialmente) pero ya vi que te has estado encargando de esa parte. Solo sigue con eso. Felicidades por Wiki Rap. En cuanto pueda trabajare en la sección de Lori y Andrea, no te preocupes. RoR-El (discusión) 22:07 9 nov 2012 (UTC) :Jaja, ok, te lo pasaré en cuanto pueda! RoR-El (discusión) 22:24 9 nov 2012 (UTC) RE: Cita Actores Hola Nico. La verdad que sería bastante difícil conseguir las citas respecto al personaje, pero podrías buscar en entrevistas oficiales de la AMC y colocar un link que corrobore que dicha cita existe. Si puedes hacerlo así, adelante! RoR-El (discusión) 18:10 11 nov 2012 (UTC) RE: Leo Dawson Un bloqueo de dos horas fue lo que tuvo ¬¬ A estas alturas ya se habrá levantado la sanción. RoR-El (discusión) 02:03 12 nov 2012 (UTC) :No leí todo lo escribió... RoR-El (discusión) 02:10 12 nov 2012 (UTC) ::Error: Número ID Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" de bloqueo no encontrado. Pudo haber sido desbloqueado ya. Seguramente te está vacilando.. RoR-El (discusión) 02:35 12 nov 2012 (UTC) :::Ok! RoR-El (discusión) 17:10 12 nov 2012 (UTC) chat y wikia ok nico, no hay problema entendí mal. perdon, y perdon por loq ue te puse. Citas celebres, actores Hola Nico. Yo descargo los subtitulos para entresacar de allí las citas. No te preocupes, haré una plantilla de los actores en cuanto pueda! No muy complicada porque existe muy poca información en esas páginas! RoR-El (discusión) 21:37 13 nov 2012 (UTC) :Eemm, si, pesan muy poco, los descargo, los borro al usarlos todo, y después si los necesito nuevamente, los vuelvo a descargar. Aquí está el link http://www.subtitulos.es/show/750 RoR-El (discusión) 21:45 13 nov 2012 (UTC) RE: Actores Hola Nico, si sería una buena idea. He visto muchas fotos como esas últimamente. RoR-El (discusión) 13:06 16 nov 2012 (UTC) :Hola Nico! Allí está el cuadro! RoR-El (discusión) 00:21 17 nov 2012 (UTC) Duda sobre edición de secciones. Hola Nico. Como podrás ver he cambiado la denominación de "Jardín de infancia abandonado" a "Guardería infantil abandonada", y en principio no ha habido mayores problemas. He arreglado algunos enlaces, pero cuando se visitan las secciones "lugares" y "lugares de la serie de tv", no me es posible cambiar la nomenclatura del enlace fotográfico. Además las plantillas no se me dan muy bien, las suelo copiar, pero en estas secciones no veo como puedo hacerlo. ¿Podrías hacer los arreglos necesarios? Gracias y recibe un saludo desde España. ALERTA ZOMBI (discusión) 21:34 18 nov 2012 (UTC)ALERTA ZOMBI saludos hola nico, queria decirte que hice unas subcategorías de lugares de la serie de tv para que esté mas ordenado, porfavor hace que no em bloqueen por hacer eso, lo digo porque quizas a RoR-El o a vos not e parecen bien, por favor respondeme cuando puedas. Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" (discusión) 00:37 23 nov 2012 (UTC)